Core C contains three Subcores designated by their specific functions to the overall goal of Core C, namely conducting genetic analyses of the phenotypic traits under study by projects of the Program. These phenotypic traits, important to an understanding of hypertension and target organ damage, include the following: resting blood pressure and heart rate (an essential trait for all projects); airpuff stress responses; cardiovascular responses to spinal nicotinic receptors and excitatory amino acids; renal function traits and transcriptional factor regulation of the AP1 and NFkappaB genes.